


От смерти нет лекарства

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Они встречаются почти через год после окончания войны. Они оба потеряны. Оба будто бы сломаны. Но Кит ещё может всё исправить, а Акша уже нет.
Relationships: Acxa & Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	От смерти нет лекарства

Квинтант сменяется квинтантом.

«День, — поправляет она себя мысленно каждый раз. Привыкнуть к этому оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем она думала, — здесь это называется днём».

День сменяется днём, складываясь в недели, месяцы, а затем в годы.

Проходит практически год, прежде чем она вновь видит кого-то из бывших паладинов.

«Практически год, как кончилась война, — внезапно для самой себя осознает она. — Год».

Кажется, они до сих пор сами не верят, что война завершилась. Что реки крови, которые когда-то казались бесконечными, остановили своё движение и наконец-то начали иссыхать. Но они до сих пор не могут в это поверить. Она точно не может.

И ей чертовски хочется верить, что она не единственная, кто до сих пор спит с оружием под подушкой, тратит время на тренировки больше, чем надо для того, чтобы просто помогать тренировать юных человеческих пилотов. Ей хочется верить, что она не единственная, чья душа, кажется, осталась на войне.

— Акша, — голос бывшего лидера Вольтрона звучит иначе. Она не знает, не понимает, в чём именно заключается разница, но точно знает, что что-то изменилось. Не только в голосе. Но он пытается это прятать.

«Глупый, — ей хочется тепло улыбнуться ему и сказать это вслух, но это не то, с чего стоит начать разговор после года разлуки, — я вижу то, что ты… Впрочем, важно ли это?»

Она молчит слишком долго, и Кит уже хочет снова обратиться к ней, но не успевает.

— Кит, — с той тёплой улыбкой, с которой ей хотелось сказать, что он глупый, произносит она, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но так и не говорит. Просто смотрит.

Они молчат. Он — от неловкости, внезапно вновь возникшей между ними. Той самой неловкости, которая возникла между ними после «Вот она истинная любовь». Она — от того, что ей, в общем-то, нечего было говорить.

Но это молчание дало ей время. Время, чтобы продолжить рассматривать.

Он действительно был похож на него. Конечно, не внешне, а внутри. Кит напоминал ей её принца.

«Он не твой, — напоминает она себе мысленно, хочется ударить, выбить из себя эту чёртову мысль, — он не твой. Никогда не был и уже точно никогда не будет».

Она не первый раз задаётся вопросом, что бы было, если бы Кит повторил судьбу Лотора? Нет, даже не этот вопрос. Почему Кит не повторил судьбу Лотора? Что было в его жизни такого, что вытащило его из вечной тьмы, спасло от той бездны, что жила в их душах? Почему Судьба дала шанс Киту, а не ему?

— Акша, — все же вновь зовёт Кит, видимо, наконец собираясь с силами, — Джеймс сказал, что…

— Это не важно, — отрезает она сразу понимает, о чём он. Но она не будет обсуждать это ни с кем. Даже с Китом. С ним, может быть, но… — я выполняю задания. Это единственное, что действительно важно. Больше того, о чём сказал Джеймс не повторится.

Они были похожи. Тяжело вздыхая, понимает она. Не только Кит и Лотор, но и с ней.

Оба потеряли и потерялись. И оба не хотят говорить об этом. Но раз он решил поднять эту тему, значит, может и она.

— Как Широ? — она пытается улыбнуться, чтобы сгладить ту неловкость, которую вновь образовала её закрытость, но улыбка вышла настолько вымученной, что лучше бы она не пыталась.

Кита дёргает, будто бы от удара. Она знала, что после окончания войны их отношения несколько изменились, но не знала, что происходит между ними год спустя.

— Он… С Кёртисом, — Кит кусает губу, — он много времени проводит с ним.

— Они пара? — Акша удивлена. — Я думала, что вы встречаетесь… Ведь ты так… Да и он смотрел на тебя…

Кит краснеет.

— Нет и нет, — он быстро и часто качает головой. — мы с Широ друзья, а с Кёртисом… Широ сказал, что ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться, но… Возможно, всё идёт именно к этому. Широ…

Лицо Кита меняется, когда он называет это имя. Меняются черты лица, становятся мягче, на губах проступает тёплая улыбка, а вот от имени одного из солдатов Гарнизона в глазах мелькает ярость.

Акша понимает. Не сразу, но понимает.

Кита из тьмы спасло не что-то, а кто-то. Кто-то, протянувший руку помощи в нужный момент, стал путеводной звездой. Этим кто-то оказался Широ.

Это то, что отличало Кита от Лотора. И из-за этого Акше стало не по себе. Всё было предельно просто. Но теперь добавлялась ещё одна вещь. Кит ещё мог всё исправить, для Лотора уже всё было кончено.

«Глупый, — повторила она мысленно, только теперь ей не хотелось тепло улыбаться, — глупый…»

— Кит, — она тяжело вздохнула, вглядываясь туда, где ей вновь показались белые волосы, — он любит тебя. Он любит тебя, Кит. Это вижу даже я. Это видят все. Не отпускай его. Не дай сделать неправильный выбор. Ты ведь тоже любишь его?

Кит молчит. Сначала пытается уследить за её взглядом, но не видит тех белых волос и глаз, полных боли и отчаяния. Секундой позже углубляется в свои мысли. Ей уже кажется, что он не ответит.

— Люблю, — всё же кивает он, — уже давно. Ещё с тех пор, когда он забрал меня в Гарнизон, но… С чего ты взяла, что мои чувства взаимны?

— Кит, — она смеётся, — все люди, когда молоды, так глупы? Достаточно видеть, как он смотрит на тебя. Его что-то гложет, но нельзя же отрицать очевидного. А ещё… Мне рассказали о том, что произошло, когда Аллура воскресила его. Он вернулся ради тебя. Всё можно исправить. Всё можно обсудить. Нет лекарства лишь от смерти.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне? — Кит сжимает руки.

— К черту Кёртиса, забудь о нём. Поговори с Широ. Поговори, пока не поздно. Поверь мне, молчать всю жизнь о своих чувствах… Так себе идея. Кажется, так говорят люди?

— Ты любила его? — видимо, этот день был предназначен для поднятия неприятных тем. —Ты можешь не отвечать.

— Да, — она надеется, что непонятно, к какой из фраз это было ответом.

Они молчат, а полчаса спустя всё также молча прощаются. Но уже отойдя Кит всё же шепчет: «Спасибо».

Оба делают вид, что она не услышала.

Оставшись в одиночестве, она подняла взгляд, встречаясь взглядом с тем, кого нет в живых, с тем, чей образ ей так навязчиво приносило ей её сознание.

Плечи её задрожали.

— Мой принц, мне так жаль, — шепчет она в пустоту.

Она почему-то знает, что Кит будет с Широ. Была в этом уверена. У них был шанс исправить то недопонимание, которое возникло после войны.

Но у неё больше не было шансов. Потому что от смерти нет ни одного лекарства. Ей остаётся лишь шептать в пустоту:

«Прости, — и ещё более тихое, —люблю».


End file.
